Here I come, Middle Earth!
by Arwen-Reincarnated
Summary: New Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Read Me plz!
1. In the beginning

A/N: This started as a dream...Enjoy!!!  
  
It was a rainy Saturday in Brantford (as it is 45% of the time), and I was standing infront of the 'Newport II' apartment complex, being very soaked and very pissed. This particular morning I was supposed to hang out with my friend, who had lived in this building.  
  
But was she in there? No. There was nobody in the building. How did I know? I know because a wrecking ball went through her apartment window. Her old apartment window, watching some fat-arsed conrtactor supervise a novice crane operator destroy 'Newport II'  
  
I was pissed because, unfortunately, my friend had forgotten to tell me she moved, the rest of my family was in Toronto, and I was standing here like an idiot.  
  
But did I move? No.  
  
Suddenly, a bus came to a halt right behind me and opened its doors. I saw the sign that said 'Mall Link 9E' and got on the bus, remembering that was what I was going to do anyways, with my friend or without her. This time, though, it was without her.  
  
Was this the beginning of a big adventure? Nope. Not yet, anyways.  
  
After wringing out my clothing ten minutes later, outside the mall's main entrance, I waltzed into the mall. and bumped into the LOTR display.  
  
After fixing the display by picking Arwen back up and putting her behind Frodo, I read the display that had attacked me.  
  
'Lord of The Rings merchandise available only today at BookWorks'  
  
I was a LOTR fanatic, so I brushed myself off and dashed over to BookWorks.  
  
Unfortunately, the only items they had left were these interesting bookmarks with the ring's inscription on them, and a little ring hanging off the tassle. '2 bucks,' I said, picking one up, then announcing, 'I'll by one!'  
  
A lady with crooked, rotten teeth, a multitude of wrinkles, and a very long and crooked nose lokked up at me, merely smiled, and took my money. 'You look like the kind of person who could use a getaway from reality, aren't you?' I just nodded in agreement. She grinned even broader and chuckled. 'Just put on the ring!'  
  
I hesitated, then slipped on the ring. It fit perfectly. Then a swirl of colours surrounded myself and the ring, thenm the vista from around me vanished.  
  
That's supposed to happen, right? 


	2. If the Ring fits

A/N: Didn't want you to wait too long! Another A/N: I deeply apologize to all of the other LOTR fans: I am borrowing a bit of Tolkien's text, which is surrounded with *asterisks* to show that I can cite my references.  
  
Anyways, If I had meant to go wherever I am, I would have told my parents. But if the ring fits..... I stood there, staring blankly at my newly-appeared surroundings. I was standing right in the middle of Bag End, watching Frodo and Gandalf converse. Omigod I thought, almost out loud, is this a dream? Well, I can answer myself now. Nope!  
  
* 'It is quite cool,' said Gandalf, 'Take it!' Frodo received it on his shrinking palm: it seemed to have become thicker and heavier than ever.*  
  
Getting extremely giddy, I silently ushered myself outside, not realizing that I was invisible. Taking a chance to peer in a mirror while passing, I noticed that I could not see myself. Whoa. Wait a minute. This Ring is real? Or am I in some sick fan fiction fantasy? I took the lesser as the truth, though I was extremely confused.  
  
Anyhow, I was now outside, but it was not for a good minute that I had realized that I had trodden on something, rather someone.  
  
A very confused post-eavesdropping Sam Gamgee was underneath my feet. Oops.  
  
As a rule of thumb, you should never step on someone whilst you are invisible.  
  
I slipped off the ring, then realize that I had three choices, to: apologize and introduce myself, turn tail and run, or Laugh like a crazed LOTR freak, then help him up. I chose A) and C).  
  
I firstly laughed like a maniac, apologized, helped him up, and then introduced myself.  
  
'Sorry 'bout that. My name is...' I stalled. Allie is not exactly a very good Middle Earth name. I used my Runescape username instead. '.Natalaysya.' Sam then suddenly achieved a extremely rare look of amazement, confusion and pissed all at the same time. 'Why did you step on me?!?' Sam asked, wearily. 'I didn't mean to, sir,' I said in one of my more kindly tones. 'Oh. Where did you get your attire?' He inquired, and for good reason. I was wearing hip-hugging denim capris with corduroy patches on the front, a tube top, and an Exco hoodie. 'At a store,' I carefully (and numbly realizing that I was being a little misunderstandable for a hobbit) replied. He nodded, confused, but he still nodded. I was satisfied.  
  
Sam was then told by Gandalf that he was to go with Frodo to Mordor. Sam jumped a little too excitedly for joy. He then turned to me to say, 'Why don't you come with us?' But as he finished, I slipped on the ring, then realizing what he said, I tore it off, and replied with a positive, 'Yes!'  
  
That was when the adventure began. Finally! 


End file.
